


One of many What Ifs

by MaivaGAM



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Plotting, because I felt like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaivaGAM/pseuds/MaivaGAM
Summary: Remember at the end of Season One where I think most of us were convinced that Audrey was somehow involved in everything? What if she had been, whit if it was her idea? Why and how would she had even thought of this? This is one possibility.





	

Audrey threw herself down onto the couch next to Noah, who paused his “work” (because could you really consider playing video games for hours on end a real job?) long enough to smile at her as she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
“Did I tell you I found this really interesting girl on that Film Geek site? She makes really cool Lego zombie movies. And she lives right around here.”  
Noah nodded with another smile. “You should try and meet her. You need someone to geek out with over this stuff, because, let’s be honest, it’s not my thing.”  
Audrey laughed. “I don’t know, if this were a horror movie, you’d be the expert.”  
“Of course. But I’m no film geek like you. Horror movies yes, true crime stuff, also yes. Documentaries and raw footage fests that last for hours on end, looking for the right shots? Not so much. Give me a good old serial killer over animation any day.”  
“Speaking of killers, how’s the Brandon James stuff going?”  
Noah sighed, his face contorting into something between a smile and a grimace. “Do you want to hear the fun part or the scary part first?”  
“Give me the fun first. While I have a thing for horror movies myself, I’m more in the mood for some good news. Let’s not ruin my happiness quite yet.”  
“I finally think I’ve found Daisy.”  
Audrey’s eyes widened in shock. “That lead panned out? Noah, that’s amazing! Who is she? Seriously, tell me now, before I explode,” she continued as he hesitated.  
“I’m not sure you want to know. I mean, you…”  
“Just tell me Noah, I’m no wimp, I can take it.”  
“I know, I know, if anyone here’s the wimp, it’s me. I just…You and Emma used to be so close.”  
Audrey’s face fell. “That’s over anyway. She left me for the populars, and I got you.” She smiled. “Fair trade in my opinion.” Noah grinned as Audrey cringed at her own cheesiness. “Now how does she connect to Daisy?”  
“Daisy is Mrs. Duval. Emma’s mom. I think. I’m not one hundred percent, my source is less than verifiable, but that’s all I’m going to get anyway.”  
Audrey stopped dead, just staring down at Noah. “That’s…unbelievable. Shit. Wow…”  
“I know right, Mrs. Duval, who dresses like your typical soccer mom and bakes cookies for the school bake sales. But it’s true, as far as I can tell. And it all adds up, considering she disappears from the school records after the Brandon James incident, and she was his neighbor and everything. Emma herself told you her mom moved out of town around then.”  
Audrey nodded. “You are brilliant Noah Foster, a genius in the making.” Suddenly a puzzled look crossed her face. “What was the scary part if learning the soccer mom next door was the cause of a mass murder wasn’t it?”  
“I…found something else while I was poking around Mrs. Duval’s history. I found a sonogram, and a blank birth certificate.”  
“She had another kid?”  
“Brandon James’ kid to be precise. The parent’s names were the only things filled out. They do that for kids that are getting adopted straight after birth, especially when things are hush-hush.”  
“You are just full of shocking pronouncements today. Tell me more,” she said eagerly, her eyes lighting up.  
“There isn’t anything else. I can’t trace a blank certificate to anyone.”  
Audrey nodded slowly, gears turning in her head. “How badly do you want to get to the bottom of this?”  
Noah gave her a disapproving look. “You know exactly how much I want to. Brandon James is my obsession. I won’t feel settled until I’ve figured it all out.”  
“Then I have an idea. Let’s be the next chapter of the story here.”  
“What?”  
“I want to make a story that goes down in history. I was going to just make a one of the best films of the century-”  
“No modesty at all there…”  
“Shut up egghead, before I beat the crap out of you.”  
“That strangely sounds so much better coming from you than those idiot jocks.”  
Audrey smiled gently before continuing. “Anyway, I realized, that’s not enough. Films are forgotten, and their directors fade without anyone blinking. I want to make real history, history that puts our names in legends that are told years, decades, centuries later.”  
Noah nodded. “I’m listening. So how does this grasp at glory connect to our own Brandon James?”  
“We make the next chapter of the Brandon James murder, the continuation of the story to its final end. I’m not sure how that plays out yet, but I think it’ll be like a horror movie. We’re the ones who solve it, we’re the survivors, the heroes, the kids who lived through the horror, or the masterminds behind the story. Either way, we get written into the legends of this town, to live on forever.”  
“You are a sick, twisted individual Ms. Jensen.” He paused. “I love it.”  
Audrey sighed, releasing the breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. “For a second there I thought you were going to call me crazy and get me put away.”  
“Oh, you’re certifiable alright. You’re just lucky I’m as crazy as you. Similarly, I’m crazy about you, and all you’re messed up ways.”  
“You are possibly the cheesiest guy on the planet.”  
“You love it.”  
“I do, for some odd reason.” She grinned. “Let’s make history together.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work from right after Season One ended, so sorry if this is short and rough. I mainly posted this because it's cute, and I haven't and won't be able to write my main story for a while. Everything exploded.  
> Is it weird that I always want my favorite characters to be the killers? Seriously though, the show gave Audrey mad serial killer skills and wasted them...except that they make Audrey even more badass. That's not wasting them, I guess.


End file.
